Every Angel Has It's Wings
by MaximumRideFanFiction
Summary: When Max's mom runs off with Iggy's dad to be together, Max and Iggy leave behind their best friend- Fang. Fang is constantly bullied at school, and the only person he has is Nudge, his adopted sister. What will happen when Fang's family moves to Arizona, and he finds his best friends there? And what happens when Lissa comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Fang's POV_

"I can't wait! We'll meet new people, and see their homes! Ooh, we can ever have sleepovers! I wonder if there will be any girls my age! Or maybe have cute brothers! Maybe they'll be into fashion like me! I wonder if they like unicorns, or cupcakes! Or make-up! Possible even hmmghfjil-"

That's when I finally put my hand over Nudge's mouth to stop my ears from bleeding. The only think I understood was 'people' and 'homes'. Then I either drowned her out or couldn't understand what in the world she was saying.

My family and I are moving. To Arizona. Arizona.

I was completely horrified.

Not that I loved my hometown and whatnot, but it's the memories of being here. I remember when I was young; there were two families that lived on either side of my house. To the right, there was the Smith family. Iggy was one of my best friends. He had a little brother, Gazzy. Do not ask. Let's just say he lives up to the name of the Gasman.

To the left of my house was the Ride family. Maximum Ride was, without a doubt, my best friend in the entire world. I even kind of liked her, but of course I never told her that. She had a little sister- Angel. Angel was a sweet kid. Never talked back and always behaved.

Max's mom was a single mother, and Iggy's dad was a single father. One day they met, and immediately hit it off. They ran off somewhere, dragging all of my friends with them. Max and I kept in touch, me and Iggy somewhat did, too. Max had told me that Iggy's dad and her mom didn't work out. The good news was that they're still next-door neighbors. At least they still hang out.

My life here in Colorado really sucks. Just because I have a 'dark appearance', people call me emo and Goth. It gets really annoying, considering I'm not either one of them.

Back to reality.

I was sitting in the back of our minivan with Nudge ranting beside me. I heard things like 'girls' or 'pretty ponies'.

Nudge scares me sometimes.

"We're here!"

I turn my attention to my mother, Anne Walker. She had bright green eyes with brown hair, all curly and such. Way different from what I looked liked.

I have olive pale skin, with black hair and dark eyes. My hair is slightly long, ending right after my eyes and curling into a U-shape. Nudge and I were both adopted, which explains the difference in all three of us. Nudge has chocolate brown skin, with big brown eyes and light brown hair. She is very girly, always giving me fashion tips, saying that all black clothes were 'so not in style'

Too bad.

Just as a snap out of my trance, I realize we're pulling into a driveway. A really big house awaits us, so me and Nudge jump out of the car and run inside.

_Max's POV_

"Oh Maxie Waxie!"

I turn around in the kitchen to see Iggy standing behind me.

"Hey, Ig."

"Maxie, guess what! Today is out friendship anniversary! We must go celebrate!" Iggy says, taking my hand and jumping up and down. This is not what you think. Iggy and I are not together. We have our own crazy friendship ways. We did the same thing with our old friends, Fang and Nudge. I remember the look on Fang's face as we drove away. I had never seen so much emotion on his face before. So much sadness.

"Like I would forget! We could have a _Nightmare on Elm Street _Marathon!"

Iggy gasped and dramatically put a hand on his heart. "I was thinking the same thing!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes as Iggy's little bro, Gazzy, or the Gasman, walked through the kitchen and paused at the front door.

"Max, don't use your bathroom anytime soon." Then he was gone.

"Good Lord, your brother is insane, Ig," I say, walking over to the living room and plopping on the couch.

Iggy plops down on my lap and sighs. "Oh where, oh where is my little Angel darlin'?" Angel was my little sister. She's six years younger than me, making her eight years old. She had blond bouncy curls and a sweet Angel-like smile.

Iggy's little brother, Gazzy, was the same age as Angel. Brown hair and a cute little smile. Also, he lives up to his name pretty darn well.

Iggy looked nothing like his brother. He has strawberry-blonde hair, with blue icicle eyes and was very tall. He was at least four inches taller than me. Just like Fa-

"Iggles, you're squishing my legs," I say, dramatically clutching the part of my legs he wasn't sitting on.

"Iggles? Well, then. I have to create a new name for you! How about Maxine?" he says, curiously looking at me. I shot daggers into his eyes, clearly saying no.

"Fine, my dearest! But I will get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too!" Iggy then jumps up and runs out the front door. I follow, laughing as I catch up to him and jump onto his shoulders, making him stop for a brief moment. He then proceeds to run around our two front yards, me flailing my arms like a madwoman.

"The new neighbors are here!" I heard Angel scream as she rushes past us and into the empty house next to Iggy's.

I gasped. "Iggles, did you know we had new neighbors?"

"You didn't?"

"No."

He chuckled, jogging over to the new neighbor's driveway with me still on his shoulders.

My heart completely stopped and the smile was wiped off my face when I see Fang, Nudge, and Anne Walker step out of the black minivan. Fang immediately sees me and Iggy, and we all three just stare at each other, memories flooding through my brain at a million miles a minute.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey, Fang!" I said, walking to meet him in his front yard. He was talking to Iggy, making him laugh._

"_Hey, Ig!"_

"_What's up my Maxie?" Iggy says as I approach them sitting on the_ _grass. I sit in Fang's lap, and put my feet on Iggy's head._

"_Nothing, really."_

"_Wow, sounds fun, Max," Fang says sarcastically._

"_No kidding. Hey, have you guys noticed that all three of us mostly only hang out together? And it's the same for Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy?" I say. It was true. Mostly only us three hung out together. Sometimes all six of us would, but it was very rare._

"_I like it better, with it just mostly being the three of us. We're all the same age, and we have more in common than anyone else," Fang says, messing up hair._

"_I promise, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, that I you two will always be my best friends," Iggy says. Fang and I roll our eyes, but nod anyways._

"_I do!" I say, laughing._

_~End Flashback~_

Fang looked up at me, his eyes boring into my soul. I slowly get off of Iggy's shoulders, my sneakers making a _thud_ on the concrete.

All of us were silent. Even Anne was silent. Of course, until Nudge saw us.

"ZOMG! Max! Iggy! OMG! OMG!" she started jumping up and down and hugged me so hard I thought my ribs would break. She pulled away, and hugged Iggy the same way. I looked over at Fang, his eyes never leaving mine as I rammed into him, hugging him so tightly.

"Max… Can't… Breathe…" But he hugged me back just as tight. Tears welded in my eyes as they we're warning to spill. Finally I broke down and started crying. But what really surprised me, was when Fang put his chin on my head, and I felt tears fall into my hair. The only time when I ever saw Fang cry was when we were six and he broke his leg by flying off the swings.

He pulled me away, wiping the tears off my face with his jacket sleeve. He wiped his own tears and turned around to do that awkward half-hug boys do with Iggy.

I smiled. I had my best friend back. Iggy and I had our best friend back. Anne came over and hugged me, wrapping me in her skinny arms. She lets go, and I turn and smile at Fang. All of us were together again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Max's POV_

"Maxie!"

I was lying down on my stomach in my bed. _Sleeping_.

"Oh Maxine! You better get up before I get my famous 'Bucket Of Ice'!"

I could deal with ice, if it meant sleeping more. Iggy stood at my side of the bed, starring at me. I lifted my head and rolled my eyes at Ig

"Well then, little miss sunshine. I guess I could call Gazzy over, since it's noon I know he's awake," Iggy warned, throwing the blanket off my bed.

At that I jumped up, fake-screaming my head off as I ran downstairs and into the living room with Iggy behind me. I was going to sit on the couch when I stopped walking and realized something.

"Ig, how the hell did you get into my house?" I say, slowly turning around to see him with an evil grin on his face.

"Ambush!" I turn around to see Fang, just before he tackles me into Iggy. Iggy pins me down, tickling me until I'm screaming for mercy. Fang then tackles Iggy and starts tickling him. I get up and join him. By then, Iggy is laughing and screaming along with me and Fang.

"What's going on here?" I turn to see my mom standing there, smiling.

"Ambush?" Iggy says, and I crack up laughing all over again. My mom just shakes her head and smiles.

"Pancakes are in the kitchen. Iggy and Fang, help yourselves as well."

My mom, Valencia Martinez, is the best mom in the entire world. She- unlike me- has curly brown hair and is Hispanic. I was adopted, just like Fang and Nudge. I walk into the kitchen with Fang and Iggy behind me. I grab three chocolate chip pancakes and drop into a chair at the kitchen table. Fang comes and sits next to me while Iggy sits down in front of me, giving a dramatic little huff.

"What's wrong, Ig?" Fang asks, concern flashing through his dark eyes.

"I was going to sit next to my Max," Iggy said, fake tears streaming down his face. Fang just rolls his eyes and takes a bite of pancakes while I laugh.

Then, Angel comes in and sits next to Iggy. Angel, too, was adopted. She reaches over and steals one of Fang's pancakes, and takes off running.

Fang looks at me. "I'm here for less than forty-eight hours, and she's already stealing my food." I laugh as Iggy steals Fang's last pancake and runs in the direction Angel did. Fang just rolls his eyes and sticks his plate and fork in the sink. I do the same, and walk into the living room to find Gazzy and Nudge watching SpongeBob on TV.

"How come SpongeBob is a sponge? How come Patrick is a starfish? Ooh, I love starfish! I went to this aquarium and saw starfish! I also saw a really cute pair of shoes this lady was wearing! Oh Max, they would look perfect on you! I also saw grrblaugh-" I smacked my hand over Nudge's mouth to avoid the pain that was sure to come to my ears.

"The one thing I didn't miss was the 'Nudge Channel'." I said, letting go of her face as she licks my hand. Fang chuckles at us and I wipe my Nudge-infected hand in his hair. He glares at me, making me laugh at his seriousness.

Just then, Iggy _struts_ into the living room with Angel on his shoulders. Angel was wearing jeans and one of my t-shirts, with big heart-shaped glasses. Iggy was wearing the exact same thing. Iggy and I used to trade clothes, and we would always forget. So the next day we would go out and buy our 'missing t-shirt'. That's how we ended up with a lot of the same stuff.

Iggy comes over and drops Angel on Fang, and plops down in my lap.

"SpongeBob? I'm surprised Fangles over here is watching SpongeBob." Iggy says, wiggling his eyebrows at Fang through the giant glasses.

About five minutes later, Gazzy lets one go and I was out of there before I could say, "Gross, Gazzy!"

We all evacuated my house and ran into my front yard. I sprawl out on the grass, getting dirt and who knows what in my hair. But I didn't care.

I was still laughing with everyone- except Fang- ever since Iggy walked into the room. I felt more relaxed than I have in two years.

I felt whole again.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I have open house soon! Goody for me. :P I'll be able to update tomorrow! And I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. I'm just feeling a bit lazy. **

***I do NOT own MR! Because the last time I checked, the mirror does not agree that I look like JP.***

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Fang's POV_

I was sitting in my living room talking to Iggy. Everyone else was here except Max. She was doing God knows what next door. We all heard a thumpand Max screamed 'OW!'. It was actually funny.

"_- _Also, Max said she liked someone here." My head snapped to Iggy. I was totally zoning out there for a minute.

"Who?"

Then, of course, Nudge turned her attention away from the news cast on TV and an excited look flew across her face.

"I got it out of her last night. Some boy that just moved here, I guess. She was all blushing! It was so cute. She looked like a red cherry when I made her tell me everything. She said he's sweet, charming, and-"

"STOP, STOP! MY EARS, NUDGE!" Iggy dramatically screamed right in my ear.

'Good lord Ig, thank you for the ear bleed," I said, holding my hands over my ears.

"Well, she was making _my_ ears bleed!" I just rolled my eyes.

Mostly after that we just watched the news report. Well, everyone else did. I was too caught up in Max.

Wait- why did I care? Do I like her? No, I don't like her. There's no was I like her. We've been best friends for fifteen years! And even if I did like her, she wouldn't even like me. But what if she did? Why am I thinking like this? What's wrong with me? I don't like her, and she doesn't like me. That's that, right?

Iggy clapped his hands in front of my face. "Have a Nudge channel stuck inside your head?"

"You could say that," I muttered.

_Max's POV_

I am freaking out. I am completely freaking out. I'm freaking out so much that I started pacing around my room and knocked my bookshelf onto my foot. Smooth, Max.

Nudge told me last night that Fang likes someone. I mean, why did I care? I didn't, obviously.

Okay, so he likes someone. Big freaking deal. Why should I care?

_I don't!_ I mentally slapped myself upside the head.

He was like my brother. I mean- we've been best friends for, what, fifteen, almost sixteen years!? He's like a brother to me, in some ways. In some ways, yeah. Just a brother. That's it. I don't like him. Why would I like him? How would anybody ever find out I like him? He wouldn't, right? And how would he be able to find out?

_Because you told Nudge._

Well, shit.

I didn't tell her the name of the guy I like. I just told her he's new! She can't possibly know, right? It doesn't matter. Does. Not. Matter.

He is a brother. A. Brother.

Good God, get a grip, Max!

_Iggy is a brother. Fang is more than that._

"Screw you, mind!" I whisper yelled at myself.

"Don't screw your own mind Max. That's just wrong." I jumped and turned to see Iggy standing at my door, eyebrows raised.

"Iggy, you scared me. I think I died a little," I said, taking deep breaths to slow down my heart.

"So, I hear you like someone!" Iggy said, poking my ribs and wiggling his eyebrows. I just laughed, poking him back. Then stopped dead in my tracks.

"Who told you?"

He rubbed his chin, trying to look like he was thinking.

"Ah, I remember now! That famous channel on the Telly. What is it again? The Nudge channel? Yes, yes, that sounds right," Iggy says, with a very bad British accent.

I rolled my eyes. "What did she tell you?"

"She said you like some new fella in the town. Is he rich, I might add?"

I rolled my eyes again, and he imitated my look. Then he turned around to exit my room, but before he did, he turned back and pretended to take an invisible top-hat off and throw it at me. Then he left.

**************Line Break**************

School started soon. And trust me, I could totally wait.

I was sitting in my room with Fang. He was messing with my beanbag chair while I was lying on my stomach on my bed, looking through the High school website on my laptop.

"Why do beanbags have beans in them?"

I looked up. "Well, it _is_ called a beanbag. You must think, Fang."

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to unzip the beanbag, letting a quarter of the beans fall out onto the floor.

"Really, Fang? Do you enjoy annoying me?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes as he stood up, grabbed the beanbag, and dumped all of the beans onto me, my laptop, and my bed.

"This calls for payback, Fang." I shut my laptop and put it on the floor before grabbing Fang's hand and pulling him down onto my bed with all of the beans. Then I jumped up and grabbed a pillow as a defense magnesium.

He grabbed one of my flower pillows and started attacking me with it. I was laughing like crazy as I fell down onto my wood floor, still be pelted with beans and a pillow. Fang crouched down so he could see my face.

"Your bad at payback, you know," he said, smiling. And not his cute little half-smile, either. A full-blown out dazzling smile. I didn't just say that. You heard nothing.

I pushed him down and pinned him so I was on top of him. He struggled, but stopped after I started hitting him in the face with the pillow. Somehow, he managed to grab it from me and started hitting _me_ in the face. We were both laughing like maniacs and I finally pinned him down again.

I starred into his deep, dark eyes, and he starred back up. He started to lift his head towards mine as Iggy walked into the room. Fang dropped his head, and I just starred with a shocked look on my face, eyes wide.

"Whoa, am I interrupting?"

"Shut up, Iggy," Fang and I both said together.

I got off of Fang and sat on my bean-infested bed.

Iggy raised his eyebrows and looked around the room.

"Man, it looks like you guys massacred chickens in here. What's with all the feathers?"

"Pillow beanbag fight," I said simply and causally as possible even though my heart was racing. Iggy gave me another look before walking out.

Okay, now I was freaking out.

There was a long silence before Fang finally broke it.

"I gotta go, Nudge wants me to watch some movie with her," he muttered. I know he's lying. Two things tell me he is lying straight to my face.

Nudge told me she went to the mall with a group of her friends.

Fang never looks at me when he's lying.

"Okay, see you later, Fang."

"Bye Max," he whispered. Then he was gone.

Holy sh-

We almost kissed. Me and Fang. Almost. Kissed.

He knows...

Oh God, he knows.

I'm going to kill Nudge with my bare hands. I'm going to kill her.

Wait, wait wait wait wait wait.

Does he like me?

He must if he almost kissed me, right? Right? I was hyperventilating. What is he does like me? He could like me, if he wanted to kiss me. Good lord, I'm so screwed. This could ruin our whole friendship. I don't want that! I want to just be best friends. That's it. But what if he wants to be more than friends?

I look at my clock. Five thirty.

I'm so taking a nap.

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't really that long, either. But don't worry, citizens! The chapters will start to be longer once I get in the habit of writing daily. I try my best to fir each character traits. But, if you think I should change something, then please tell me. I need all the criticism I can get! :P **Do I look like JP to any of you? Don't answer that. But I can tell you, I do NOT! I don't own MR, because I could never create such amazing books! :P*** R&R! **- MaximumRideFanFiction**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Max's POV_

I heard the phone ring downstairs. I sprinted out of my room, almost knocking Angel down the stairs. When I reached the phone, it was who I wanted to call. Who I wanted to kill.

Nudge.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Max! Is there a reason there's a million messages from you on my cell phone?"

"Yes. Nudge, I'm going to kill you."

I heard her gulp in the background.

"W-W-What do you mean, Max?" she stuttered.

"I know everything Nudge."

"How did you figure it out? I thought if I told you HE liked someone, it would all work out!"

Now that caught me off guard.

"Wait, what? I only know that you told Fang I like him."

"You like Fang?!" she shrieked.

"Nudge, who are you talking to?" I heard in the background.

Crap!

"U-U-Um, nobody Fang," Nudge stuttered yet again.

"Nudge? Tell me." Fang's voice was threatening.

"Nobody!"

I heard footsteps go up the stairs, then back down again. All the while, Nudge was silent. That's a first.

"You wouldn't," Nudge said. She had completely forgotten that I was on the other line.

"Oh, yes I would. Say goodbye to your little fashion magazines!" The phone sounded like it had been dropped to the floor. I heard two people running and Nudge screaming as the toilet flushed. I tried my best to stifle a giggle.

"Who's on this line?" My heart stopped beating as I heard Fang's voice. I didn't even dare breathe. He would know who it was right away.

"It's Max!" Nudge shrieked. "Okay? It's Max! Max likes you! And I told her that you like her, so just stop flushing my magazines!"

"Max?" his voice was softer now as he talked into Nudge's cell phone.

"No way! Max likes Fang?" I could recognize that as Iggy's voice in the background.

"Gross! I can't believe she likes him." _Gazzy, good lord._

"Max?" Fang sounded worried. Although, there was nothing to be worried about. It's not like I was in love with my best friend.

Wait, what?

Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap.

I didn't know what else to do. I hung up. I stood in the living room, paralyzed.

_Holy cow, I love Fang._

No, nope. I do NOT think so! I'm just shocked. I do not love Fang. I'm just, you know, going… crazy?

Too late to go crazy. I already am crazy.

And I'm screwed.

_Fang's POV_

The line went dead. I just sat at the kitchen table, feeling vulnerable as ever. Although, no pressure. It's not like I've been in love with my best friend for the past, god knows how many years, right?

Right.

I know, and I know this for a fact, that she does not love me. At all. She probably just sees me as her brother.

_Your going crazy, Fang. You're driving yourself crazy over Max!_

But, of course she was worth going crazy over. So many people would fall in love with her when they saw her. Just then, a light bulb formed over my head.

I'll just have to move on.

School starts soon, so I can just meet girls and go out with them. To move on from Max. She deserves better than me.

Everyone deserves better than me. What if the same thing happened, like at my old school? It's the one reason we moved here. But then again, if I move on from Max, will that mean I won't be friends with her?

At that sudden moment I knew what I had to do. I knew I had to ditch Max and all of my friends. As much as it will hurt, I have to do this.

I grab my wallet and walk outside the house. I know where the mall is, so I start walking. Maybe I can meet kids there that will go to my High School.

Maybe.

**************Line Break**************

I met this really hot girl with fiery red hair. She told me that she goes to the school and that she's the popular one there.

I had the guts to ask her out, and she said yes. We have a date this Saturday. I felt happy.

And so, so guilty.

I walk up to Max's door, returning from the mall. I ring the doorbell, and see her standing there. When she sees me, I can see the shock on her face.

"Max, I gotta talk to you."

"Um… okay," she said, stepping outside with me on her porch. She goes and sits on the porch swing, and I join her.

"Well, I went to the mall, and I met this girl that I guess goes to our school. Her name is Lissa, and she's actually really cool. So, we start talking and she tells me she's very popular at Westbrooke. She told me I can hang out with her and her friends anytime. I told her that I had you as a friend- and, well, she said I can only hang out with her if I stop hanging out with you and the rest of you guys."

_Max's POV_

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, Max."

I replayed what he had said in my head. Lissa? Lissa, the school slut, Lissa? Oh Jesus.

"You're sorry?" I snapped. "Sorry? Sorry? We've been best friends for sixteen years. And you ditch me. Sixteen years. Sixteen years, Fang. I backed you up when you we're being picked on at school! This is how you repay me, huh?" I started screaming as I got through with my speech.

"Max, I-"

"Go to hell, Fang." It scared me how emotionless my voice was. I got up and ran inside, slamming the door and locking it.

_Fang's POV_

I had heard Max cry when she broke her leg falling off the roof of the house. I had heard Max cry tears of happiness when I moved here. But, I have never, ever heard her cry like this. She was bawling and I heard her run up the stairs, followed by a 'Max, honey, what's the matter?' or 'Max? What happened? Are you okay, big sis?'.

I numbly walked off the porch and sat in the grass.

_She knows everything I told her was bullshit. _

Lissa didn't say that. I made it up to move on from here.

I didn't know it would hurt me so much.

Just then, something hit me in the back of the head. I looked up to see a window slamming. I looked down at the object and tears rolled down my face.

_~Flashback!~_

"_Hey Max, look what I got!" Max turns away from her math homework to see me holding a blue diamond ring in my hand. _

"_Wow, Fang! What's this for?" she asked, taking it away from me and putting it on her right pinky finger._

"_To promise to be best friends forever!" I exclaimed, smiling at the fact that Max was, too._

"_Thanks, Fang! I love it!" she threw her skinny arms around me and I did the same._

_I pulled back and showed her I had the exact same ring on my finger._

"_Where it always!" Max said, giggling. I chuckled._

"_I promise to wear it always."_

"_I promise, too!"_

_~End Flashback!~_

I looked at my right pinky finger. I always had it on.

I slowly took of the ring and headed for the woods. I put the rings in a tree stump, where they would lie there forever.

**A/N**

**Ah! Don't get mad at me! The story is just getting interesting! It'll be a hundred times better soon! : P**

**Nobody virtual slap me! *Wink wink* Half of you won't understand why I did that, so do not bother asking.**

**DO I LOOK LIKE JP TO ANYONE ON HERE? I DON'T THINK JP IS A GIRL WITH BROWN HAIR AND BROWN EYES! SO THERFOR, I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL OWN, MR!**

**R&R Please!**

**-MaximumRideFanFiction**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Max's POV_

**************Two Weeks Later**************

School has officially started. Fang and Lissa have officially started.

And I officially have started breaking.

I can now relate to Fang's past. I now understand his past. Two specific words describe it.

It. Sucked.

Being bullied constantly.

_Really_ sucks.

But today, just today, has gotten to me. Today, everything has reached a new level.

A new all-time low.

Usually, Fang will avoid me as much as possible. Unlike Lissa, of course. Lissa is like a snake in lip gloss and pink foot-long high heels. She always glares at me like she won my prize. Unlike Fang, who doesn't even glance at me. I hope he's happy with his little plan.

Because I hate him.

No, I have more feeling than hate. I despise him. I loath him.

I hate him with my own _passion._

Hows that for reaching a new level?

Back to reality.

Me and Iggy were walking to an empty table, trays in hand. He was telling me about s stink bomb when I tripped and my lunch flew out in front of me. I hit the tile floor and the wind got knocked out of me. The entire cafeteria erupted with laughter.

Iggy dropped his tray and helped me up, glancing over my shoulder. Pure hatred crossed into his eyes, and that only means one thing.

I slowly turned around to see Fang laughing so hard that he could have peed his pants, along with Lissa. I got up and ran out in the hall and into the bathroom. Nobody was in there, so I locked myself in a stall and started crying.

I stayed like that until I heard footsteps and immediately stopped crying and straightened up.

I heard the door open. It stood open and I heard footsteps, indicating someone was in here.

"Max?" Iggy. Of course.

"Iggy, go away. Get out of the girls bathroom," I sniffled.

"No, Max. I want to make sure your okay. And since I know your not, I'm not leaving."

"Max," breathed a cool, dark voice.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

"No!" I screamed, slamming a fist into the stall door.

"Max, please listen to me."

"I will NOT listen to you, of all people!" I shrieked, starting to sob again.

I decided to walk out of the stall. As I open the door, I slam into Fang's chest. I shove him away and go over to the sink to splash water on my face. Iggy comes over and helps me, giving me a tissue. He's so supportive.

Someone screeched.

"Fangy-poo! I told you to stay away from that- from that- disgrace!" Lissa shrieked, coming over and slapping me in the face, her _claws_ digging into my flesh. Four red lines of blood poured down my face.

"Lissa! What the he-"

"Your _mine_, Fang. Nobody else. Now I want you to choose! Right now! Me, or that-" she wrinkled her nose in disgust "- thing!"

And what happens? Fang puts his arm around her waist and walks out.

I'm so confused.

_Fang's POV_

I hope Max found the note. It would explain everything that's been going on. Why I ditched her.

The lines of the song beat into my head.

_'I think you can do much better than me.'_

_'After all the lies that I made you believe.'_

I had found the song on Nudge's Ipod. The lyrics stunned me at first.

I miss Max so much.

I broke apart from Lissa and headed into my History class. Max was in my class, but when I walked in, she wasn't there.

I can't blame her, at all.

I had written the note five times today. I sat in my usual seat in the back of the classroom as the bell rang and the teacher started teaching. I pulled out the crumpled piece of paper in my pocket.

I hope I did the right thing.

**A/N**

**I know, this is just a filler chapter. I'll write out a full one tomorrow.**

**Did you like the _Hinder_ reference? : P**

**I have to thank the people that review on each and every chapter I make;**

**Skatzaa**

**cat musketeer **

**MusicalAngel449**

**You guys have been a big help!**

**Thanks again!**

**Keep reading,**

**-MaximumRideFanFiction/MRFF**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Your probably confused out of your mind, right?**

**I know you are, don't lie to me.**

**I have not lost my place in the story, so don't worry, it'll all come together.**

**I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own MR. If I DID, Fang would never have left and Dylan would be dead. Sorry Mylan people.**

**To the story!**

_Chapter 6_

_Max's POV_

I had read Fang's note. I had memorized Fang's note.

I hated Fang's note.

_Dear Max,_

_I know your probably really confused. And to be honest, so am I. What I told you on the porch that one day was a lie. Lissa never said that. But I had to move on from you._

_I love you, Max. More then you will ever know. And I know that you do not love me back. That's why I simply left out friendship in the past. Everyone has to move on at some point, right?_

_When I tripped you, I felt so, so bad. I chased you into the bathroom without realizing what I was doing. I had lost all of my thoughts when I saw you cry._

_That's another reason why I had to move on._

_I hurt you too much, Max. If I could go back in time, I would never have asked my mom if we could move somewhere. I would have dealt with the bullying if it meant you were okay._

_But your not okay. I don't know if I'm hurting you by me leaving or just being me. I don't know if what Nudge said was true, but just know that I will always love you. And I think you should know this-_

_You deserve much better than me._

_-Fang_

I crumpled the note and threw it across my bedroom. I hated Fang. I hated him.

Yet I loved him?

I curled up in my bed and eventually drifted to sleep.

If only I would have seen the back of paper. If only I would have checked before throwing Fang's last goodbye away.

_Fang's POV_

"Fang, you ready?" I had my suitcase in hand, heading to gate number 32 in the airport.

I nodded, following Nudge into the walking strip to get into the airplane. We sit down and I pull out my Ipod as we take off.

Nudge rips out my headphones and is starring at me like I took her make-up.

"How could you do this, Fang? Max never did anything wrong to you. All you did was leave her a stupid note before you left!" (**MR book moment!**)

"Look, Nudge, I had to get away. Listen, mom said all you had to do was follow me there, then go home. It'll be fine."

"Fine? Fine? Fine? Fang, you don't get it! Max has been your _best freaking friend_ since you two were _born!_ Now what, huh? You ditch her, and to say your sorry, you leave her a_ note._ That is pathetic, Fang. Really, really pathetic. Max doesn't deserve this!"

"She doesn't deserve me," I snapped.

"Fang. Hear me out. Please. She, likes you. _She_ likes_ you!_ You could have given her a chance! But no! Nope. I am so disappointed in you, Fang. Way to be such a big brother." With that she turned her attention the the isle, not daring to look at me.

I sighed and looked out the window. Maybe Nudge was right. Maybe she wasn't.

She wasn't.

I knew what was best for Max, and I was not it. And I never will be.

_Max's POV_

I stood numbly at Fang's front door. I didn't know what to tell him. I just needed him to know how I felt about him. How I felt about all of this.

I finally had the guts to ring the doorbell. Anne Walker answered the door, tissue at her nose and tears running down her face.

"Um... hi Anne. Can I talk to Fang?" I ask awkwardly, seeing the state she was in.

The look she gave me hit me like a ton of bricks.

"He-He's not here, sweetheart," she sniffled, blowing her nose.

"What happened?"

"He told me he told you."

"No... what happened?"

"He left, sweetie. I'm so sorry. He said he just needs to get away. Nudge is back, she had to fly with him there. You can speak to her."

I nodded as she let me inside. I walk up to Nudge's room and find her practically seething, a piece of paper in her hands.

"Nudge?"

She jumps and turns around, a shocked expression on her face when she saw me.

"D-Did you get the note?"

"Yes, and I, well, I _wanted_ to talk to Fang, but I guess um..." I trailed off.

She came and hugged me, paper still in hand. I noticed there was something written on the back of it.

"Nudge, did you copy that note, or did he just do a couple of rough drafts?" I asked, pulling back.

"He wrote the exact same note over and over again. Why?"

I snatch the paper from her and look at the back of the page.

_P.S._

_You won't ever need to be bother by me again, Max. I promise. I'm going to live with my Aunt for awhile. You remember? You met her at my old pool party when we were eleven._

_Goodbye, Max._

I crumple to my knees, feeling weak.

"Max?" Nudge's frantic voice filled my ears, which quickly turned into ringing as I got tunnel vision.

My entire body was turning numb. I couldn't move. I just sat there, staring at the note that I was clutching in my hands.

In my mind, something entirely different was going on.

How could Fang do this? Leave? I knew he was moving on from our friendship. Not literally _moving!_

I looked at the note again.

_I'm going to live with my Aunt for awhile. You remember? You met her at my old pool party when we were eleven._

_~Flashback!~_

"_Hey, Max!" I heard Fangs shout through the water. I kicked upward, breaking to the surface as I fill my lungs with air._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Come meet my Aunt!"_

_I reluctantly got out of the pool, dripping water everywhere. I made my way onto the deck to where Fang was standing in his black swim shorts. Shocker._

"_Aunt Carly, this is max, my best friend!" Fang exclaimed, clearly excited._

"_Hi," I say, shyly._

"_Hello, Max! I'm Carly, it's so nice to meet you!"_

"_Yeah, you too."_

_~Five minutes later~_

_I was walking to the bathroom when I overheard Fang's mom talking to his Aunt._

"_Well, yes, but the thing is, is that the bullying has started up again. We know he has Max, but it's getting brutal." I could recognize Fang's mom's voice._

"_Well, Anne, you can always turn to me! He could come live with us if the bullying gets more frequent. I could enroll him in school down in Vermont."_

"_Oh, no Carly. That is way too much to ask. And besides, Max and Fang would miss each other. If it gets THAT bad, then I will have to send him to you. But, then again, we could always just move."_

"_Anne, do not be silly! If things get bad, ship him to me!"_

_~End Flashback~_

"Bullying," I muttered.

Nudge stopped her frantic mode. "What?"

"Bullying. When Fang was younger, his Aunt said she could live with him if the bullying gets too bad."

"Wait, so your saying he's either getting bullied or he lied about getting bullied, so he could get away?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

**A/N**

**Dun dun dun...!**

**Like it, hate it? Love it, despise it?**

**Hate me?**

… **You hate me don't you?**

**Oh well, I'll live.**

**I am NOT JP! Therefore, I do NOT own MR!**

**Oh! Also, after this story, I am going to write another one!**

**I'll give you the summary of it, so review and tell me if it sucks or not!**

**Keep reading!**

**-MRFF**

**Here's the summary!**

**Category: Maximum Ride (of course)**

**When Maximum Ride reveals her secret to the entire world, she is utterly alone. What happens when she finds someone who can relate to her?**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Max's POV_

The week has gone by quickly.

Nudge and I have been doing some very serious research throughout the school and all of the gossip that runs through it.

In other words- Lissa.

Lissa wasn't such a bad person, most of the time, anyways. She told me that Fang had gotten dared to trip me. It turns out the guys he was hanging out with said some pretty nasty things that I cannot mention, due to the fact that whoever reads this may be 'underage'.

"So, basically, Fang wanted to move on because he loved you and didn't want to get attached to you. So he tried to move on, but it didn't work because someone from your guy's old school moved and told everyone that Fang was a loser. He had tried to tell them differently in the cafeteria one day, but they didn't believe him. So he had the guts to trip you to prove he was not a loser. Then he chased you into the bathroom because he felt bad, but then left with Lissa because he knew if he chose her, then he would be able to fit into their little crowd. J.J was telling me that she had talked to Fang before he wrote the note. She made him feel like an idiot, and offered him two choices. One- get out of your life, or Two, tell you that he is were an idiot, that he's sorry, and admit he's a loser. Well, you know how that turned out."

I was amazed. Nudge got all of that off her iphone.

"Dang, Nudge. You amaze me." She blushed and started hitting her screen like a madwoman, typing super-fast.

We were sitting on a spare bed in the attic, talking about the past few weeks. We got suspicious after I told her about Fang and his Aunt.

After I told her about Fang and his Aunt.

I told her about Fang and his Aunt.

Fang and his Aunt.

It all clicked together.

I took the phone away from Nudge, and dialed the number. "Hey! Max, I was doing something on there, you know!"

Carly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Maximum Ride, I don't know if you remember me or not, but I met you at Fang's pool party a few years ago."

"Oh hello Max! It's been so long! How are you? You know, hang on, I'll go get Fan-"

"No, wait." I cut her off. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

_Fang's POV_

I shuddered as Carly said Max on the phone. Wait...

What?

"Hang on, I'll go get Fan-"

Eerie silence. I stiffened. I would deny talking to Max. It was too painful.

"No..." Carly said in a hushed voice, making the word stretch, like she had just been told something she couldn't believe.

"Note?"

I'm screwed.

Silence... she was probably reading the note.

"Aw! Oh my gosh!"

Yep. Max read her the note.

"Holy cow! _FANG!_" she squeaked.

I sighed and went to my suitcase. I hadn't been in it since I got here. I opened it, expecting to find the t-shirt I was looking for.

But life just isn't that nice.

I hold up the folded piece of paper, unraveling it. What I found shocked me.

_When you read this, you BETTER be in Vermont._

_I told you and told you to stay away from Max. I even moved to Arizona to make sure you stayed away from her. But you didn't, and that's your big mistake._

_You better stay in Vermont, Nick. If you even DARE think about coming back, you will never hear the end of it at school. Got it?_

_Max is mine._

_~ Jackson_

_P.S_

_I read your little sappy note that you wrote to Max. Very corny, man._

Well, one thing was for sure.

Jackson scared the crap out of me.

**A/N**

**Yeah, yeah yeah. I know it's short, I am very aware. Just another filler chapter, to make sure nobody was confused.**

**Even though I probably confused you with that last part...**

**Oh well. You'll live.**

**Please, please review! You guys make me paranoid when you don't.**

**Call me crazy. **

**If any of YOU are paranoid that I will not update... I laugh.**

**Keep reading!**

**R&R!**

**-MRFF**

**^ I am not James Patterson, therefor I do not own Maximum Ride. I could never create such amazing books! :P ^**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Fang's POV_

"Hello?" A high-pitched girl squeaked.

"Is, is um, Jackson there?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, sure. Hold on a sec."

I heard rustling in the background.

"Jackson speaking."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I say, putting acid in my voice.

I heard chuckling on the other line.

"Hey Fang, nice to hear from you, too."

"Who are you? Are you a stalker or something?"

"You honestly do not remember me? You don't remember my sister? Brigid?"

I was shocked. I now knew who this was.

_~Flashback!~_

_I was eating lunch lunch in the cafeteria. The first day of eighth grade. Yippee. Max wasn't here yet, so I sat next to one of my friends, Jackson, and his sister, Brigid. Me and Brigid broke up a week ago because I caught her cheating on me with Max's boyfriend, Dylan._

_Brigid left the table after her friends called her over. Then, Jackson gave me the death glare._

"_Do not even think about it, Nick." He seethed._

"_What?"_

"_You stay away from Maximum. You know I've had a crush on her ever since elementary school. Do. Not. Ruin this for me. Understand?"_

_I just smirked and rolled my eyes._

"_Me and Max? Your sadly mistaken. I wouldn't go for Max. But I suggest you stay away from her. She's my best friend, and you are not right for her."_

"_You'll regret saying that, Fang." Then he was gone._

_~End Flashback!~_

"Listen Fang. I warned you things would get bad. Just be glad you moved when you did. Trust me."

"Why on earth would I trust you?" I all-but shouted.

"If you want Maximum to be safe, I suggest you stay out there in your little hideout." My blood started to run cold.

"Don't touch Max. Do not lay a _finger_ on Max. If you dare even _look_ at Max, I personally snap your neck with my _bare hands._" I could tell Jackson was scared. Hell, my voice even scared me sometimes.

"Sure thing, Fang."

The line went dead.

I looked back at the note, memorizing the phone number written on the back. Then I sprang into action.

"Carly! I have to get back to Arizona! Now!"

_Max's POV_

"Nudge, please!"

I was standing in my living room, holding a pillow over my head, getting ready to throw it. Nudge stood about two yards away from me, holding up bright red lipstick.

"Come on, Max! Just try it, please?"

Then the devil came out of Nudge.

Bambi eyes.

I groaned and threw the pillow at her face, walking back upstairs and into my room.

"Jackson will L-O-V-E you, Max! Oh my gosh, I only have thirty minutes?"

Then she started putting make-up on me like crazy.

"I said natural looking, Nudge! Do not make me look like a clown!" I said, swatting the device in her hand.

She shrieked. "Can I at least curl your eyelashes?"

"No."

"Fine, go on your little date already." she said, then left my room.

Nudge had, of course, dragged my shopping after she heard I was going on a date.

Why do I even tell Nudge anything?

She made me wear a frilly black skirt, with a loose red long-sleeved shirt. I had a black sparkly belt and red jewelery, along with black smokey eyes.

She has really outdone herself.

************Line Break!************

"I really had fun, Max," Jackson said, taking my hand and leading me to my front porch.

"Yeah, me too."

When we got to my porch, I swear I thought I saw Nudge peak through the window.

Jeez.

"Well, night." I said, opening the door.

"Bye, Max."

I walked in and closed the door to see Nudge sleeping on the floor.

Yeah, right.

If she was sleeping, she would be bashing around and kicking something. But as I looked at her, her breathing was even and she was as still as a rock.

"Well, I guess if Nudge is sleeping, I'll do some online shopping," I said, popping the 'p'.

She bolted up. "What! Without me! How dare you, Maximum Ride!"

"How dare me? How dare _you,_ Monique Walker!" She absolutely hated her name. It was actually pretty funny.

She crossed her arms over her chest and snickered.

"Oh god, what's wrong _Monique?_ Are you alright Monique? Did I hurt you, Monique?" I said, walking into the kitchen to find Iggy asleep on the counter with make-up all over his face, while Angel was curling his eyelashes.

I burst out laughing.

"What...Did...You...Do...Ange?" I said between laughs.

Angel looked up and smiled evilly.

Just then, Iggy stirred and Angel booked it.

"Hey Ig, I love your new look," I say, walking over to him and smiling.

"Hmm?"

Nudge walks over and puts a mirror in front of his face. I can't help but laugh when Iggy screams and jumps off the counter.

He looked between me and Nudge, and I just shook my head and motioned that Angel ran upstairs. He sprinted up there, and we started to here screams and 'Iggy! No!'.

They both soon came down with glitter all over each other.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, smirking. I headed upstairs and took a shower, making sure to get all of the make-up off of my face before putting on my pajamas and flopping on my bed.

************Line Break!************

I heard very loud knocking from downstairs. I lazily got up and went downstairs, with Angel ranting about how she will have bags under her eyes now.

Ugh.

I open the door and find two police officers standing on the porch. That's when mom decided to join the party.

"May I help you?" She asks drowsily, as me and Angel step away from the door.

"Yes, we need to ask you and your daughters a few questions about one of your friends." One of the policemen said.

"Who?"

"Um, I believe his name is Nick Walker." I jumped two feet in the air and ran straight towards the door.

"What? What happened to Fang?"

The policeman looked confused at the mention of Fang, probably because his real name is Nick.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, ma'am, until we get you to the station for questioning."

So that's what we did. When we arrived there, we saw Fang's mom there, along with Iggy, Gazzy, and their dad.

They all had tears in their eyes.

When we sat down in a private office, a woman came in and told us what happened.

"Apparently, on his way home from his Aunt's, Nick had stopped at an abandoned park about twenty miles away from here. He had encountered someone, and that someone had a bat on him. We're not sure who that someone was, but we have two suspects. Victor Rose and Jackson Willow. Nick has been severely injured and is currently at the Brookville hospital. We are told that he is currently in a coma with five broken bones. The doctors said that they are not sure when or if he will awake from his coma. We are all so sorry."

My blood ran cold. I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything anymore.

Jackson put Fang into a coma.

Fang is in a coma, in the hospital.

Fang might not ever wake up.

Fang may die because of Jackson.

But I knew something. And I was so, so sure of myself.

If Fang dies, Jackson dies.

************Line Break!************

I stayed by Fang's side every single day. When they told me to go home, I ignored them. When they tried to drag me out, I ignored them. My only focus was on Fang.

_One Month Later_

My friends visited frequently, Nudge more than anyone else. They all checked to see how Fang and I were doing. _Horrible, I feel dead inside_. But I wouldn't let anyone see my weakness. I would just smile and nod, reassuring them. I cried nonstop.

_Two Months Later_

I watched Fang's face everyday. I warmed him up when he got cold, talked to him when I felt lonely. Told stories of out childhood. But I never got a response, and I maybe never will.

_Six Months Later_

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but we have decided that there is nothing more we can do, and that we will have to cut out his life support."

I wanted to punch the doctor in the face. But I didn't.

I just cried. I bawled like a baby.

Then my mom was there, hugging me, taking me away from Fang's side. I tried to reach out, but the door shut, blocking me fro Fang. I just watched, horrified as they took out his life support. The little window was wet with my tears as I leaned my forehead against it and cried even harder.

The long _beep_ filled my ears as it dragged on. Never stopping.

I heard the doctor whisper to another doctor, "Time of death, four fifty pm."

They never cut off the machine, and it irritated me. I turned around, not facing the door anymore, and started to slowly walk away.

I knew I would never, ever see that room again.

At least I had thought in that moment.

Because about two second after turning around, I heard something.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

**Ha! I love leaving cliffhangers!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, two days. Sleepovers. :P**

**Well? Do you like this chapter?**

**I know I do! :D**

**But, to make sure I know that YOU do, you must...**

**R&R!**

**Read on!**

**- MaximumRideFanFiction**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, yes. Hate me.**

**This is, of course, not a chapter.**

**BUT!**

**I WILL be rewriting this ENTIRE story. **

**Okay?**

**I will make it better!**

**I'm currently working on _The Infection_**

_**And They Said Stories Can't Go On Forever**_

**So, with that being said...**

**I am going to rewrite this story, and _Broken Wings_**

**Okay?**

**Are we good?**

**Good.**

**Read on, readers!**

**That sounded sooooo cheesy.**

**-Katie**


End file.
